


Presents and Parties and Tigers, oh my!

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own any of the characters within, I'm just playing with them. Un-betaed because I wanted to post it on the right day, so if you spot any please let me know. There's boy/girlsnogging in it for you. For <a href="http://bizarrethe2nd.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://bizarrethe2nd.livejournal.com/"><strong>bizarrethe2nd</strong></a>'s birthday. Have a fantastic day darling.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Presents and Parties and Tigers, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters within, I'm just playing with them. Un-betaed because I wanted to post it on the right day, so if you spot any please let me know. There's boy/girlsnogging in it for you. For [](http://bizarrethe2nd.livejournal.com/profile)[**bizarrethe2nd**](http://bizarrethe2nd.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. Have a fantastic day darling.

"I'm in love. I'm a believer. Couldn't leave her if I tried."

Neville swung Pansy around, letting her swing out to the end of his arm and then drawing her back in so they could sway to the final "Oohooohoo"s of the song. Dipping her to the ground as the music faded, he leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Congratulations."

"Why thank you, Longbottom. It is rather spectacular isn't it." Pansy smoothed her skirt down slightly and gently patted her hair to ensure it was still in place. "I didn't think this many people would turn up. Rather a record."

"It's wonderful darling." Draco smiled as he swooped down on the two of them. "But would you do me a favour and rescue me from your Aunt Iphigenia? I know she's adorable, but she keeps talking about the past. And eventually that means she's going to start talking about father, and I don't want to think about that at the moment."

"Oh Merlin. I'm sorry, Draco. And yes, certainly. I'll rescue Hermione whilst I'm about it. She's been cornered by Justin, and I think the desperate flapping means she wants to escape rather than crash a cigarette." Pansy grimaced slightly and smoothly dashed off.

"You all right?" Neville asked, cocking his head to one side so he could catch Draco's eyes. "I know you hate these things. But Pansy and Hermione are so happy."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world. The chance to see Pansy glow like this. And even Granger looks rather sexy this evening."

"Should I be worried?" Neville laughed and then froze as the music started up again. "Want to dance?"

"Oh why not. Give them all something to talk about. And I wouldn't worry. I think Pansy and Hermione are a little too together for you to start concocting fantasies wherein I run off and spend my days pleasuring them. Also, they're girls." Draco winked, and put his hand on Neville's shoulder.

"I think they're probably already talking about us, Draco." Neville glanced round quickly. "Although Ginny and Luna are possibly the centre of attention at the moment." He danced Draco round so that he too could see Ginny and Luna kissing passionately in the middle of the dance floor.

"Ah yes, but they were both on the Team of Light and Goodness all the time. I'm an evil murdering bastard, remember."

"Evil and murdering, they may perhaps be saying. But I doubt anyone is going to call you a bastard. At least not in the technical sense." Neville dropped a kiss on Draco's lips.

"True. I knew I was in this for something other than your body." Draco untucked the back of Neville's shirt casually and slipped his hand under, letting his fingers trail along the top of Neville's trousers. "Although that is a rather important piece of this whole endeavour."

"Ah, I'm an endeavour, am I? Make me sound like a mountain to be climbed." Neville shook his head in amusement. "Though it's a step up from an arrangement, I expect." They slowly came to a halt as the music faded out and turned to face the front of the room where Hermione and Pansy were stood.

"Friends and family, thank you very much for coming this evening. It's lovely to see so many of you here. And those who can't be here are sadly missed." Pansy took Hermione's hand. "Now some of you do know why you've been invited, and the rest of you have been brave enough to dare enter somewhere without knowing exactly what the occasion and thus the dress code. I therefore commend you on everyone's excellent turnout and dress sense." Pansy took in the room with an approving glance and Hermione squeezed her hand slightly. "However, clothes are not the reason we invited you here tonight. Instead we would like to let you all know that this party is in honour of the fact that the Parkinson and Granger households are becoming one."

Hermione smiled at Pansy, and then looked out at the faces before her. "Stop looking so worried some of you. We're not getting married, or having a commitment ceremony or anything like that. But we are moving in together. And we thought we'd celebrate with a party. A grand hoo-ha to warm this place in. So eat, drink and be merry." Turning to Pansy, Hermione leaned in and kissed her properly.

"Hip, hip, hurrah!" came the cheer from the crowd and Neville saw a couple of people wiping tears from their eyes.

"Why didn't we have a party when we moved in together?" Draco asked somewhat petulantly. "They've got presents. Look, it's one of those new wirelesses that picks up Muggle stations as well."

"Because we didn't officially move in together. You just kept bringing stuff over and never taking it home, until there was none at home and you were never gone. Then we sort of decided you'd moved in and we should share rent." Neville reminded him. "Oh damn them, they've got that new compendium I was after."

"Oh I did, didn't I." Draco laughed. "Well your bed's nicer, and anyway the Manor's very strange now. I think the Ministry left remnants of spell work in there. It doesn't feel right."

"I don't mind. I didn't mind then either. It was nice. Felt weird enough going back to separate houses after spending all that time in tents and Grimmauld Place anyway." Neville smiled. "Come on."

"Where?' Draco asked as Neville wrapped his arms tight around him.

"Just come on." And then with a pop they Apparated away.

\--

"Won't Pansy miss us?" Draco asked as he blinked to get his eyes used to the sudden lack of light. "I know I'd miss our charming presence."

"I doubt she'll notice our absence. And even if she does, I imagine she and Hermione will have rather enough people to talk to as it is." Neville took hold of Draco's hand and tugged him along gently. "Watch your step."

"Where are we?" Draco asked with a hint of whine in his voice. "If I get these trousers muddy I will not be happy. They cost me a lot of money."

"Don't worry. You won't get muddy." Neville laughed slightly. "Right, stop here. And sit down. Carefully." He guided Draco down, and then cast _lumos_.

"The Great Hall!" Draco exclaimed. "How on earth did we Apparate in?"

"The barriers got destroyed in the last fight. No one's repaired them yet because it didn't seem worth it until all the repair work was done. Which will be tomorrow. I thought we'd take our chance." Neville sat straddling Draco's thighs.

"The Great Hall." Draco repeated with a tone that suggested he's just remembered why there were here of all places. "Come here." And he pulled Neville in for a kiss that left them both breathless.

"I want to do things in this place that make it very uncomfortable for me to look out over mealtimes." Neville said and slipped a hand between him and Draco.

"I'm sure I can help there." Draco smirked and started sucking on Neville's neck. Kissing and licking his way down he flicked his tongue along Neville's collarbone and using his left hand undid Neville's shirt buttons. Pushing the material way he craned his neck and began to kiss down, until Neville leaned back and braced himself with his hands on either side of their legs. Draco undid the rest of Neville's shirt and pushed it off until it hung on by its cuffs.

"Oh Merlin, Draco." Neville breathed. Heavy and full of longing. "Oh Merlin ... oh ... oh ... stop. Stop." He moaned with effort. Draco looked up quizzically. "I want to be able to touch you as well." Neville stood up with obvious effort and palmed his erection. "Get on the table." He said breathily. "I want to shag you on the Gryffindor table, so that every time I look out I think of you spread out beneath me, panting and calling my name. Your legs spread so far your hips will ache in the morning and my cock pumping in and out of you so hard you don't even remember your name."

"Oh Circe, Neville." Draco gasped and standing began to take off his clothes.

"No." Neville stopped him. "I want to do that. Get on the table."

Draco hurried to oblige. Shedding his suit jacket as he went. Neville breathed in heavily, his eyes hooded and full of sex as he watched Draco lounge back on his elbows, legs bent at the knees and spread open insouciantly. "You're so fucking hot." Neville groaned as he knelt over Draco and began undoing his shirt buttons. One at a time and very slowly, punctuating his movements with kisses, and grinding ever so slowly and carefully against Draco. "And you have no fucking idea how much I love you." Neville whispered as he reached Draco's nipples, worrying one beneath his teeth and unbuttoning the rest of Draco's shirt with his right hand.

"Nowhere near as much as I love you." Draco said, hauling Neville up for a kiss. Flicking his tongue over Neville's teeth and then nipping at Neville's lips. "Who'd have thought in school that you had such a dirty mouth."

"It's all your fault." Neville grinned as he replied and lightly dragged one fingernail up the length of Draco's cock, covered as it was by two pieces of cloth. He smiled as Draco groaned and bucked up. "You should make that noise all the time." Neville carried on worrying Draco's nipples and started to undo his trousers, smiling slightly as he felt Draco physically resist leaning into the touch. "Good boy."

The feeling of relief as Neville took Draco's boxers off with his trousers was so great that Draco moaned appreciatively and Neville sat back on his heels to admire the view. A still a bit too skinny Draco, lounging with innate ease on his elbows, naked on the Gryffindor table and his cock, erect and pulsing slightly. Neville pressed the palm of his hand to his cock, and tried to think of thoroughly un-sexy things.

"Accio lube" Draco muttered and deftly caught the small tube as it came flying from his jacket pocket. "Get the fuck on with it, Longbottom, or I'm going to come from a particularly strong breeze."

"Yes, master." Neville teased and took the tube from Draco. He squeezed a fair amount out onto his fingers and began to kiss his way up Draco's right thigh. "Come on spread your legs for me." He asked as Draco shimmied down so he could expose himself fully to Neville. Neville rubbed his hands together to warm the gel and then started to trace Draco's pucker with the pad of his thumb. Gently pressing in until he could begin to rotate his thumb in ever widening circles. Slipping another finger and then another inside Draco, he used his other hand to slick his own cock, and preventing Draco from fucking himself too completely on his fingers, by dint of leaning on Draco's hip he began to guide his cock towards Draco's hole. Draco gasped slightly and pushed himself down towards Neville. They both gasped as Neville's head slid into Draco and he found himself ensconced fully.

"Oh Circe!" Draco gasped and pulled Neville down for a kiss, crossing his ankles behind Neville's back and starting to push up urgently. "Please, just fuck me." He gasped as Neville angled up, just a tiny hint and brushed against his prostate gland. "How the fuck did you get so good at this?"

"Practice makes perfect." Neville mocked slightly, his eyes shining, and kept up a relentless pace, all the time angled just right so that Draco was nothing more than a writhing, panting mess beneath him. And then with a final thrust and Draco's fingernails raking down Neville's back, they were both coming. Grunting into each other's shoulders and then collapsing boneless onto the table.

"So much better than any party." Neville gently slipped out of Draco, letting him stretch his legs out.

"Indeed. Though how about we Apparate home rather than sleep down here, and wake up in the morning with a load of builders looking at us in a considering manner?" Draco sat up and swivelled his back until it clicked slightly.

"A very good plan." Neville admitted and began hunting around for his trousers. Once they both had all of their possessions Neville slipped an arm round Draco's waist. "Come on then." And with that they Apparated home.


End file.
